


Favorite Day of the Week

by KaylaAnne2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Charlie Ships It, Fluff, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, M/M, cardealershipowner!cas, dean needs a new car, responsible Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 12:32:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19376782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaAnne2/pseuds/KaylaAnne2
Summary: Dean needs a new car because his brother doesn't trust Baby anymore to safely transport kids. Dean meets Cas as his sales person and falls instantly.





	Favorite Day of the Week

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warnings: Referenced child abuse
> 
> If I missed any warnings, make sure to shoot me a comment, please an thank you! Otherwise, enjoy the fic!!

Dean takes a deep breath before stepping into the car dealership, already feeling as if he’s betraying Baby by leaving her behind in the parking lot to find another (as if there could ever be another). Dean immediately spots a line of new cars of various colors - blue, red, black, white; all popping and brand-spanking  _ new _ \- and feels sick to his stomach, almost walking right back out. He would have, too, if it wasn’t for a man calling out his name.

Dean’s eyes flit away from the new eye-candy and towards a man in a suit: black shoes, black slacks, black suit jacket, white button-up, blue tie, pink lips, beautiful blue eyes, and messy (albeit, attempted to be slicked-back) hair. The man smiles at him and looks back down to his clipboard.

“Dean Winchester,” the man repeats, “the noon appointment?”

Dean nods, swallowing a lump and clearing his throat, walking forward as the man stretches out his hand to promptly shake.

“Yeah,” Dean’s voice cracks, leading him to clear his throat again before letting out a smoother, “yes.”

“Castiel Novak, welcome to _ Novak _ . I’ll be leading you to look for a new car. Anything in particular you are looking for?”

“No...yes, I mean,” Dean regains his breath to start again. “Yes, I need a family-friendly car, preferably reliable. That’s about it.”

“Oh,” Cas smiles, almost hesitantly. “Family man then. I do not see a ring, although, oh, there is also out of marriage. I do not mean to presume Mr. Winchester-”

“Dean,” Dean blurts. “Call me Dean. And no, not a family man. My brother, well, he got this beautiful wife and boom, before you know it, she’s got a little Winchester. I got a ‘67 Chevy Impala that my father passed down to me, but she tends to break down...quite often. Sammy insists he won’t let the kids ride in my Baby because he thinks it’s unsafe. Downright wrong if you ask me, but I also want my niece to feel safe riding with me, ya know?”

Dean rubs the back of his neck, starting to feel like he revealed too much, half-embarrassed that he just revealed all this to a complete stranger. To his surprise, Cas just smiles and jots down a few notes.

“Alright Dean, we’ll start with the Prius and work from there.”

Cas weaves Dean around several cars and leads him up the stairs. Dean’s heard of a Prius, but previously thought them to be flimsy, girly cars for people that care too much about the environment and not about a sweet, vintage, beautiful ride.

They wander over to a car that matches Cas’s eyes and Dean begrudgingly admits that it doesn’t look as terrible as he initially presumed. It could never measure up to Baby, but it really doesn’t seem too bad. He listens to Cas list off advantages, specifically tailored to the advantages for children and the environment. Dean finds it oddly endearing that Cas cares so much about the environment and begrudgingly ignores the slight underhanded comments about his Baby’s exhaust, too fascinated with the rough gravely contrast of Cas’s voice with the passion he uses to talk about cars. Dean can appreciate and understand this passion, even if Cas’s passion is Prius’s.

“So, what do you think of the car, Dean?” Cas asks and it takes Dean a second longer than he’d like to admit to look up to Cas’s eyes and give a reply that starts with a smile.

“Sounds alright.”

“Not an Impala?”  
“Nothing could ever be an Impala,” Dean mumbles, evoking a chuckle from Cas, making him want prompt that noise out of Cas again. Instead, he tries to refocus on what Cas is saying.

“...section with newer Impalas that may be good for kids as well. Do you wish to look over them?”

“Yeah, sounds good, Cas,” Dean says, realizing his slip-up with the nickname as soon as Cas gives him a curious look followed by a bright, surprised smile. They both jump as Cas’s phone buzzes and Cas hastily pulls it out, frowning at the screen. Cas looks up, apologizing with his eyes.

“I’m sorry, Dean. I forgot I have a corporate meeting to attend. Being the owner I need to be there. I can assign you to another sales representative, they do the job just as well -”

“Is it possible for us to set up another date to finish this?” Dean blurts, surprising himself with his boldness. Cas looks at him with squinty eyes and Dean finds it oddly endearing, giving Cas a small grin.

“That...yes, that will be fine, if you are more comfortable with that arrangement.”  
“Yeah, Cas, I am.”

“Okay, yes. Next Saturday? Same time?”

“Works for me,” Dean says, turning to leave as they reach the exit, but finds himself turning to wink at Cas. “Next week then.”

He practically runs to his car and breathes in the air of Baby, feeling secure and doubting his actions, hoping that Cas still wants to be his sale representative and that he didn’t make things weird. Cas’s look of surprise and slight blush as a reaction burning into his mind as he drives away, blasting music that classifies as on the cusp of ear-damaging.

 

\----

 

Dean opens the door to the dealership, smiling when he sees Cas waiting for him, looking at his clipboard and looking up when the door opened.

“Hello, Dean,” Cas greets, shaking Dean’s hand. “Do you think we will find your car this time?”  
“Maybe,” Dean murmurs, looking down and blushing. Cas seems too knowing this time - their tenth meeting to look for a replacement car.

“I’m going to be frank, Dean,” Cas starts and Dean knows then that he’s going to lose his Saturdays with Cas, but he can’t help but look into Cas’s eyes as he talks. “I think I have found a solution to your problem.”

“Oh yeah, Cas? And what’s that?”

“Come on,” Cas says, leading the way without looking back at Dean. Dean notices that Cas seems tense, almost as if he doesn’t want to show Dean this car. But why?

“The Prius?” Dean asks, finding the blue car before him. He feels a lump in his throat, much like the one that first found him by entering the dealership, knowing it’s over.

“Yes. We come back to this car every meeting and yet you never admit that you love it. It’s family-friendly for your niece and your brother should be happy with this choice, especially since he seems to genuinely care about health and the environment. Plus, your niece’s favorite color is blue so she should like it, and it rides smooth, easy to maintain. Plus, I know you love your Impala and I think that’s why you never fully committed to a new car, but why not keep your ‘Baby’ and keep this as a secondary car. You may have joy rides seperate to rides specifically for your niece.”

“Oh, yes, that...works,” Dean says, unable to keep the disappointment from his voice. He really likes getting to know Cas as Cas talks about his own niece, Claire, and his love for PB&J and his interest in cats. Dean loves hearing more and finds himself sharing his past with Cas: his father’s abusive tendencies and drinking problems, his love for Zepp, his fascination with  _ Slaughterhouse Five _ and  _ Cat’s Cradle _ , his admiration for his niece and for his brother, his sexuality. Cas seemed particularly intrigued when he heard Dean admit that he’s bisexual, but Dean was even more pleased with Cas’s admittance that he’s gay. That lead to a conversation of Cas’s religious family and his name originating from the angel Cassiel (of course he’s named after an angel) and his brother Gabriel that loves to pull pranks.

“You seem...hesitant,” Cas observes, tilting his head to the side and squinting his eyes as if figuring out a puzzle. “Charlie said my thinking was wrong, she said you are attracted to me and wanted me to ask you on a date, but I cannot do so until you are no longer a client. So it might be motivation to decide if you know that I would like to take you out next Saturday, as long as you are no longer my client.”

“You...how?” Dean asks.

“How what, Dean? Was Charlie wrong? If so, I am sorry for presuming, but I thought we were getting along quite well.”

“Yeah, yeah we are,” Dean gives a small smile. Charlie, the red-headed, spunky girl that flirts with the girls that walk through the door, even taking some of Cas’s customers under the excuse that “she’s cute, and I call dibs” that makes Cas laugh with obvious admiration for her. Of course she would be the one to pick up on Dean’s hesitance.

“So, was I wrong? I cannot possibly presume your intentions and would like a verbal clarification,” Cas says, making Dean laugh and wink at Cas.

“I’ll take the car, give you my number, and you can pick me up at 7,” Dean says, feeling elated that Cas tends to be so blunt, eliminating any confusion and usual awkwardness that Dean has for people he genuinely likes, for people that are not just a fling.

“Oh, yes, that works.”

Cas gives Dean a smile in return that makes everything worth it. He can’t wait to see what car Cas pulls up in, knowing that he can tease Cas for whatever environment-friendly car he owns. Saturdays are now officially his favorite day of the week.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading to the end! If you liked, make sure to leave a kudos and a comment! Have an amazing day! :)


End file.
